


Половинки

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Brasil - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, exotica
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бразильский пляж, откровенный конкурс и...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Половинки

Неизвестно, как ему это удалось, но Шерлок вытащил Джона в Рио-де-Жанейро. Очень неожиданно. Спонтанно. Непредсказуемо. И как всегда успешно. Конечно, сначала они помогли Майкрофту, точнее Шерлок милостиво соизволил помочь. Джон, похоже, впоследствии фигурировал в отчете Антеи, как сторож шерлокова багажа в отеле, откуда он не казал носа два дня. Детектив недвусмысленно дал понять: нужно остаться на месте. Все объяснения — потом. Хотя это и обижало с одной стороны, зато Джон отоспался, отъелся, доработал пару постов, успел пофлиртовать в местном ресторане с чудесной пышногрудой брюнеточкой — в общем, предаться лени и даже немного соскучиться.   
  
Сорок восемь часов спустя в номер ворвалась бурлящая жизнь — Шерлок вернулся. Джон хотел было сразу осведомиться о таинственном деле, но решил повременить и вернуть должок за полные беспокойства ночи. Если не проявлять интерес, то Шерлок через какое-то время сам набросится на блогера с подробностями, да такими, что Джон никогда бы у него не выведал, спроси он первым.   
  
— Ты свободен?   
  
— Угу, — Шерлок выбрался из общего душа, на ходу подсушивая волосы полотенцем, и даже не погнушался накинуть махровый отельный халат. Номер был двуместный, но Джона уже почти не напрягали подобные тонкости: какая разница, кто и что здесь будет думать о них?  
  
— Может, на пляж сходим? Говорят, здесь красиво вечером, — Джон слово в слово повторил предложение пышногрудой брюнеточки, от которого с сожалением пришлось отказаться, заодно он решил, что совместит наслаждение местной красотой и повествованием Шерлока. Всё-таки побывать в стране, в которой никогда не был и не выйти из отеля ни разу даже обидно. Если детектив начнёт артачиться, Джон точно найдёт пару крепких аргументов и спустится за миловидной девушкой на пару этажей вниз…  
  
— Хорошо, — очень покладисто и неожиданно согласился Холмс, — я даже прихватил нам плавки. — От удивления на лбу Джона образовались складки, а глаза широко открылись, чтобы получше разглядеть феномен поведения соседа. Серьёзно? Нам? Какая предусмотрительность!  
  
***  
  
Пляж Прая Вермелья плавился под солнцем весь день, чтобы вечером обрести свои знаменитые румяные оттенки — Джон сравнил бы его с цветом диких плодов персиков Афганистана. Песок просвечивал розовым расслабляющим теплом, воздух освобождался от дневного тяжёлого жара, лучи падали вскользь и обращали ленивые волны в яркие витражи, распадающиеся через секунду, чтобы возникнуть вновь.  
  
Джон наслаждался солнцем, теплом и атмосферой расслабленного счастливого окружения. Вокруг было много молодёжи — неподалёку располагался университет и научные корпуса. К вечеру многие собирались поиграть в пляжный волейбол, подтягивались любители пробежек, отовсюду слышался смех и разговоры… Шерлок недовольно ворочался на промокшем полотенце, он только что искупался и нервно поправлял собственные плавки.  
  
— Тебя что, акулы покусали? — Джону надоела эта возня и волны недовольства, серой тучей нависшей над местом их лёжки.  
  
— Здесь не водятся акулы, Джон, — строго проворчал Шерлок. — Не думал, что эти плавки доставляют столько неудобств, — он снова поёрзал, — чувствую себя выставленным напоказ.  
  
— Ты сам выбрал этот фасон, так что наслаждайся: твоё достоинство заставило пускать слюни полпляжа.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — взволнованно спросил Шерлок. Джон невольно посмотрел прямо на предмет разговора.  
  
— Хм, конечно, уверен ты без проблем можешь уйти с этого пляжа в сопровождении целого гарема. Пойду тоже охлажусь, пожалуй. А ты давай, не теряй времени, — и Джон подмигнул ему с намёком.   
  
— Подожди! — Шерлок вцепился в соседа, не давая сделать шаг по направлению к заливу Гуанабара. Надо сказать, что Шерлок выбрал им обоим довольно открытые обтягивающие модели плавок, ничего подобного Джон, конечно, не ожидал, но пройтись к воде очень хотелось. А уж того, что у него могли увидеть в плавках он стеснялся гораздо меньше, чем того, что украшало его плечо.  
  
— Не бойся, уверен, ты отобьёшь словом любого уже на подступах, так что советую молчать и улыбаться — всё будет отлично.   
  
Джон всласть наотдавался волнам, упруго подхватывающим его уставшее тело, он и сам не замечал этого: чередование сидячей работы со всплесками экстремальной активности сжимало его мышцы в пружину, ржавеющую в невнимании. И как чудесно теперь…  
  
На берегу просматривалась непонятная активность. Несколько парней расхаживали вокруг Шерлока, неподалёку расположилась толпа зевак. Джон активно заработал руками, чтобы побыстрее оказаться рядом и предотвратить что бы то ни было, пока оно не зашло слишком далеко — неумение Шерлока социально взаимодействовать с окружающими иногда давало непредсказуемые результаты.   
  
Запыхавшись, Джон подбегал к месту происшествия. С каждым шагом музыка становилась громче, зажигательные ритмы распаляли не хуже алкоголя, и всеобщая оживлённость могла объясниться уже этим, но как оказалось, громкие подначивания и свист предназначались трём молодым загорелым парням, двигающим бёдрами в такт ускоряющемуся биению барабанов. Шерлок напряженно сидел на месте, сжав в ладонях Times, и старался не смотреть на то, чем эти молодцы потряхивали практически у него перед лицом. А один из них, ещё и задорно посматривал на застигнутую врасплох жертву. Возможно, скромная, неискушенная подобными откровениями натура Шерлока, стремилась оказаться в любом другом месте, но он терпеливо ждал Джона.   
  
Эта покорность обстоятельствам и немного жалкое бездействие Шерлока, внявшего, наконец, его советам не нарываться, если не знаешь, как лучше вести себя с окружающими, заставила вскипеть кровь Джона. Сейчас он покажет этим молокососам, осмелившимся посягнуть…  
  
Он замедлил свои шаги, не останавливаясь взял полотенце и смахнул лишнюю влагу с торса и лица. А затем присоединился к кампании, подняв большой палец в одобрение их занятия. Очень простое развлечение, если задуматься — просто отдайся ритму и повторяй давно известные человечеству движения. И хотя Джон был уже не так молод, как присутствующие здесь, но он заставил их сначала притихнуть в изумлении, а потом взорваться аплодисментами и вздохами восхищения.   
  
Он упёрся руками в поставленный на ребро сёрфборд, расставив ноги пошире, и плавно качнул бёдрами несколько раз. Разумеется, мокрые плавки обрисовали его задницу без прикрас. Где только Шерлок выискал настолько тонкую тёмно-синюю ткань, загадка — не на заказ же их делали? Чем больше Джон подавался вперёд, тем горячее становилась атмосфера вокруг, он чувствовал вожделеющий взгляд толпы, но отступить от ритма уже не мог. Музыка сменила тягучие удары на резкое частое биение — и Джон подчинился, беспрестанно трахая воздух. Руки его были напряжены, удерживая тело в полугоризонтальном положении, рассекречивая информацию о том, что тренировки были ему не чужды. Очередной рывок, и доктор, подавшись вниз, вытолкнул себя в вертикальную плоскость. Чуть присев, не прекращая вновь замедлившихся толчков и не сдвигая ног, он немного приспустил плавки, давая больше простора для движения члена и яичек, танцующих вместе с остальным телом, подчиняющихся музыкальной инерции. Оказалось, что ткань сдвинулась не только спереди, но сзади, обнажив ягодицы и открывая аппетитные округлости почти полностью. Джон поднял руки вверх, за затылок, продолжая держать ритм. Половинки дразняще расходились, когда он подавался назад, почти обещая скинуть мешающий элемент одежды, но не делая этого, только мучая вечным ожиданием. И сжимались, когда он подавался вперёд, чётче обрисовывая две золотистые ямочки на пояснице. Он сделал несколько кругов в ритме, позволив даже коснуться себя пару раз зрителям, пока не встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.   
  
Газета, явно оброненная, сиротливо жалась к коленям детектива. Лицо и шея, будто обваренные, красные, красиво сочетались с остальной бледной кожей и поблёскивающим розовыми тонами побережьем. Закат будто вылился на песок, а Шерлок сгрёб его в горсть и умылся этой персиковой россыпью, сочно стёкшей на грудь. Музыка замерла для Джона. Он направился к соседу, обреченно опустившему взгляд и вновь схватившему газету.  
  
— Это всё твои половинки, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Какие? Ааа... конечно. Ничего особенного, — Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз с изумлением.  
  
— Ты говорил, что я могу увести с собой отсюда целый гарем… — Холмс поднялся и взял Джона за руку. — Так вот, я уже выбрал. Сегодня буду молчать и улыбаться, твои советы бывают крайне полезны.  
  
— Ты...  
  
— Пойдём в номер, если ты не против, — с надеждой и маленькой долей смущения попросил Шерлок.  
  
— О, Боже, конечно, да.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Красный пляж (Прая вермелья) в Рио-де-Жанейро. Пляж называется «красным» по цвету песка: особенно это заметно при закате солнца.  
> http://p-i-f.livejournal.com/4566798.html
> 
> **посвящается baby-blue


End file.
